Jealousy Kills
by ExactChase
Summary: Jaune and Ruby begin dating, and Pyrah is jealous, she wants Jaune. How far will she go?
1. Arsenic and Red Lace

It was the Beacon Talent Show and team JNPR was doing "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.

Pyrah, Ren and Nora began playing.

Jaune: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

Throughout the entire song Jaune made eye contact with his crush, Ruby Rose, this did not go unnoticed, afterwards she approached him "What inspired you to do that song?" She asked "Uh, um, you?" Jaune answered. She hugged him "I like you too." She said "Uh, you, Uh doing anything later?" He asked "I am now." She answered "Oh." He said "it means I'm free." She explained "But for now me and my team have got something to win." She said walking away. Team RWBY did "Save me" by Remy Zero

WBY began playing and Ruby sang

Ruby:I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around  
Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through and  
Save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Oh come on  
I've been waiting for you  
I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pulled me under  
I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around  
Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you.

After that RWBY won and Ruby and Jaune went to dinner. Little did they know that Pyrah had seen everything, and she was jealous, she had tried so hard to get what Ruby got instantly. When he got back she asked him how it went "I think we're a thing now." He answered, that was when Pyrah decided that Ruby had to be 'taken care of'. When everyone was at breakfast and no one was looking she slipped some cyanide into Ruby's food. However Yang noticed "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked "None of your damn business." Pyrah answered, Yang snatched the vile "Blake what is this?" She asked "That is military grade cyanide." Blake answered "Why?" "Just caught Pyrah putting this shit in Ruby's food! Also what is cyanide?" Yang said "Cyanide is a heavy, heavy poison." Blake said staring at Pyrah. Yang leaped across the table and grabbed Pyrah, slamming her into a wall and began furiously beating her. "You piece of shit!" Yang yelled until Goodwitch broke it up "What's going on?!" She asked "She tried to put military grade cyanide into Ruby's food!" Yang yelled "is this true?" Goodwitch asked RWB and JNR. Blake nodded being the only one who saw it, she tossed the bottle to Goodwitch. "Miss Nikos, follow me."

She said leading her away. "She will most likely not be back." Goodwitch said turning to JNR. While she was doing that Pyrah pulled out Milo and impaled her. She began sprinting towards Ruby, who pulled out Crescent Rose and blocked Pyrah's attack. Pyrah slammed Aukouo into Ruby's face, stunning her, then she pushed Milo through her chest. "RUBY!" Yang yelled, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and pointed it at Pyrah, while Weiss called Ozpin. "Ozpin! Pyrah lost it! She killed Goodwitch and impaled Ruby!" She said when he answered. Almost immediately the entire staff was there, weapons drawn. "Ruby, you're gonna be okay." Yang said, Ruby was shaking and blood was trickling down her face. "N-no, she got too close to my heart," Ruby coughed "too close to the aorta." Ruby was whispering now. "I'm s-sorry." She said before going limp.


	2. Revival

When Ruby woke up she was in a hospital room, there were two men in black suits by the door. "Who are you two?" She asked "We are your guards." One answered "Guards? Guards from what?" Ruby asked "Nikos got away." He answered "What about Yang, and my friends?" She asked "You will not see them until Nikos is arrested." He answered. Suddenly the door opened and Ozpin walked in. "I see you're awake." He said "Why aren't I allowed to see my friends?" She asked "Witness protection program." Ozpin answered "But don't worry once we catch Ms. Nikos you will resume your role as leader of team RWBY." He assured "Until then?" She asked "You will pose as one of Mr. Arc's sisters." He said "But of course you can't go by Ruby Rose, you will have a totally different name." "Like what?" She asked "Lilli Arc." He answered "We will alter your appearance to resemble that of an Arc." He said as a couple of people walked in with large chests. They spent the next ten minutes making her hair blonde and her eyes blue.

Jaune was at lunch when he received a phone call. "Huh, oh okay I'll be there." He said "What was that?" Nora asked "Apparently one of my sisters is in the hospital." He said "Oh boo boo." Yang said angrily "at least she's still breathing." She said. After lunch Jaune went to the hospital where his sister was, he saw Ozpin in the lobby "Mr. Arc, may I have a word with you?" He asked "Sure, I guess." Jaune answered. Ozpin lead him to the elevator, "Your sister is not in the hospital." He said "Then who is?" Jaune asked "Lilli Arc." Ozpin answered "I don't know who that is." Jaune said as the door closed "Who else do you know that's name is a flower?" Ozpin asked "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Jaune asked, Ozpin nodded "Why doesn't Yang know?" He asked "Witness protection." Ozpin Answered "Why me?" Jaune asked "As I'm sure you're aware your father works in witness protection." Ozpin said "I'm aware." Jaune answered "and had you not told your father about your relationship with Ms. Rose, you would not know she is alive." Ozpin said "She will be posing as one of your sisters, so I would recommend you stay 'just friends' in public." Ozpin said making Jaune blush as the elevator door opened "Third room on the right." Ozpin said, Jaune approached the door and knocked, two large men in suits answered it "Name." One said "J-Jaune A-Arc." Jaune answered "You're clear." He said letting him in. He saw a blonde girl laying in the hospital bed. "Am I in the right room?" He asked "We had to insure that if you were being followed they would not know that it is her." One said "Oh okay." Jaune said walking towards "Lilli" "Ruby?" He asked "Huh?" She said waking up. "Ruby is that you?" He asked again "Jaune?" She asked, he walked forward and hugged her "I'm so glad you're alive." He said, she hugged him back. "I love you." She said squeezing him tighter.


	3. The Break in

It had been two weeks since Ruby's "death" and Yang was at her sister's funeral. WBY, JNR, Xiao longs, Roses, and the Arc family for some reason. Yang didn't question it because Ruby and Jaune had been dating and they were probably just there to show their support. However she noticed that one of Jaune's sisters were staring at her. "What is it!?" She snapped turning to look at the blonde girl. "Uh, I, uh..." The girl stuttered alarmed. "Yang just leave it." Blake said, Uan turning back around. "Jaune, I thought you said you only had seven sisters." Nora asked "Not now." Jaune said "But-" Nora was cut off by Ren. "Nora, don't bother him right now." Then Yang walked up to Ruby's coffin which had a Rose etched into it, tried to open it. Only to be stopped by her father, and sat down, after they buried Ruby, Yang went home. "Dad, why weren't we allowed to see Ruby." She asked "I had her cremated." He said gesturing to an urn above the fireplace "Then why did we bury her?" Yang asked "We buried Crescent Rose." He answered, he knew something she didn't and he wasn't going to tell her. "What is it you know that I don't?" Yang asked angrily "You'll find out soon." He said walking away, leaving no room for further conversation.

Ruby was sitting around in Jaune's house when she heard a knock at the door, since she was still dressed as an Arc, she answered it. It was Pyrah. "Is Jaune here?" She asked "Aren't you like wanted or something?" Ruby asked disguising her voice (AN: She ended up sounding like Lindsay) "Let me in or I'll kill you too." Pyrah demanded "okay, but I doubt he'll want to talk to you since you, y'know, killed his girlfriend." Ruby said, this made Pyrah angry, she knocked Ruby out and called Jaune using her scroll. "Hello?" He asked "Hello Jaune." Pyrah said "What? What did you do?" He asked angrily "I just knocked your sister out." She said "I'm not a monster." "But you are! You killed Ruby and Goodwitch! You're a killer, a sociopath, and a monster!" He yelled "I...I thought you loved me." She said "No! Not after what you did to Ruby!" He answered "Fine then. I'm gonna kill your sister." She said hanging up and tying Lilli up.


	4. The Truth

Jaune called his dad "Dad! Pyrah is at the house and she's got...Lilli!" He said. Soon the police arrived just as Ruby had woken up. Pyrah ran out the back door, killed ten SWAT officers and got away. Jaune ran in and untied Ruby "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting up. Mrs Arc walked in "I want this house in twenty four hour surveillance." She said, being a police captain, she could have this done. "Are you alright?" She asked Ruby "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered again.

"Mr. Arc's sister will be replacing Ms. Nikos." Ozpin had gathered JNR in his office, "Lilli" was there too. "Your new teammate's name is Lilli Arc." He said, afterwards they went to the JARN dorm room and ran into WBY. It had been three months and Yang looked like she hadn't bathed since the day of Ruby's death. "Hey guys." Jaune said as they passed by "We got a new teammate!" Nora said cheerily, team WBY looked at Lilli, she waved "Hello!" She said cheerily though she still disguised her voice, Yang just glared at her. Lilli just turned and walked inside the dorm, understanding that Yang didn't like her, probably because that meant Jaune's sister was still alive and her's was gone.

Nora and Ren were on their way back to their dorm room after training, when they walked in Lilli and Jaune were making out. Ren cleared his throat making their presence known, Lilli and Jaune jumped and turned around "I can explain." Jaune said "Just close the door first." Ren closed the door "She's not my sister, she's in the witness protection program and she's posing as my sister." Jaune said "if she's not your sister then who is she?" Nora asked "none of this leaves this room, got it?" Jaune asked "Got it." Nora and Ren said "She's Ruby." Jaune answered.

**AN:Sorry it's a short chapter, I wrote it on my phone and at the time it looked pretty long. (Sigh) Next chapter is the finale, Yay! **


	5. The Finale

"What? Ruby's dead." Ren said "No I'm not." Ruby said removing her blonde wig. "Ruby has silver eyes." Nora said, Ruby sighed and removed her blue contacts. "So you are Ruby." Ren said, Ruby nodded, there was a knock at the door and Ruby dashed into the bathroom, Jaune answered it. It was WBY "I just came to apologize to your sister about how mean I've been recently." Yang said "it's just she reminds me of Ruby." Nora started laughing "What's so funny?" Yang asked "it's just the irony of this whole situation." Nora answered "What's so ironic?" Yang asked "Nora, shut up." Ren said "it's just-" Nora was cut off by Jaune "Nora! Shut up!" "ItsjustyousaidthatsheremindsyouofRubyandsheisRuby!" Nora said really fast, while Ren and Jaune facepalmed "What did she say?" Yang asked, Ren sighed "She said-" He was cut off "that I'm Ruby." Ruby said from the bathroom door. "Well, are you?" Yang asked, Ruby paused "No." "That's not what you said five minutes ago!" Nora said "Shut it, Nora." Ruby said "You said 'it stays in this room' and they're in this room!" Nora said "We meant don't tell anyone!" Jaune blurted out. WBY looked at him. "Is this true?" Yang asked Ruby "Yes." Ruby said before Pyrah flew through the window and shot her with Milo. Ruby fell against the wall, and the others fought Pyrah. Ruby examined her wound, in the ribs, entry wound, exit wound. Blake walked over as Ruby removed the wig and contacts. "How bad is it?" Blake asked "entry, exit, in the ribs." Ruby answered as Blake applied pressure to the wound making Ruby wince. Ruby picked up her scroll "What are you doing?" Blake asked "Calling the authorities." Ruby whispered "Just keep her occupied, I'll be fine." Ruby called Ozpin and told him what was going on and soon SWAT arrived, surrounding Pyrah. She killed three of them but was gunned down before she could kill the rest. Yang ran over to Ruby "Are you okay?" She asked "Yeah I'm fine." Ruby answered "Thank God." Yang said sitting down beside her sister, and Jaune bandaged Ruby up. "I have one question for you Jaune." Yang said "What's that?" Jaune asked sitting down on the other side of Ruby. "Did you know the whole time and not tell me?" Yang asked "Uh, yes." He admitted "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked "I wasn't allowed to!" He said, Ruby got Yang to shut up by kissing Jaune.


End file.
